


The Grey Lord

by MizuYamazai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuYamazai/pseuds/MizuYamazai
Summary: The balance of Magic has been tilted for centuries. Orphaned as a baby and left with a peculiar scar upon his forehead. With his emerald eyes that ensnare the minds of all whom he meets like a soft poison. He is the child of Magic herself, guided by Fate's path to his rightful destiny. He will reunite the torn sides of the Magical world once more. He is the Grey Lord.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/George Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Fred Weasley, Harry Potter/Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood, Viktor Krum/Ron Weasley





	The Grey Lord

**The Grey Lord**

**Arc 1: The Awakening**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters or places. I only own a love for this series and the plot idea for this fanfiction. This story was inspired by various other HP fanfictions - I highly recommend you read them. The top three in my opinion are "[The Rise of A Dark Lord](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8195669/1/The-Rise-of-a-Dark-Lord)" by Little.Miss.Xanda, "[String of Fate](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8996023/1/Strings-of-Fate)" by Knifehand, and "[Silver Tongue](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9609212/1/Silver-Tongue)" by Shadow Hidden By The Moon.**

**"_" Page Breaker**

"Character Speaking"

_Character Thinking_

**Magical Tongue**

**_Prophecy_ **

**Spell**

**Author's Note: Hello Everyone! Welcome to the Prologue in Arc 1 of "The Grey Lord"! I'm currently working on completing the drafts and revisions of Chapters 1 - 6 but I do hope to post them up soon. This story is a part of my "Main Stories" List and I've actually been working on it for a long while. I just never really had enough courage to post and keep it up. As noted there are some story arcs in this fanfic. For the majority of the current 2021 year, my focus will be solely on this beginning arc in TGL. There will be many timeskips as well so the actual Hogwarts Years won't be available until the beginning of Arc 2. So if you wanted me to jump right into Hogwarts, you'd be dead wrong. For those who are new to the story, I say welcome and that I hope you enjoy the plot. Please leave any positive or constructive criticism comments down in the Comment section. I love hearing back from you guys. Note - any characters you personally dislike or think fit a better niche in my story should also realize that you aren't the ones writing it. I am. I also have a poll up on my FFNET bio if any of you guys are interested. Thanks for reading! Please leave some kudos, a comment, and a bookmark so you don't miss out on updates! And with that out of the way, please enjoy!**

* * *

**_The Grey Lord_ **

**_Arc 1: The Awakening_ **

**_Prologue Reconnecting By Chance_ **

It was finally here. After years and then months and then weeks of nothing but waiting and waiting, it was finally here. Ever since her friend Severus had told her about their world, Lily had been eager to await the fated letter. A letter that would whisk her away to a school of magic that had been delivered by owl no less than two hours ago. The indiscriminate proof that she, Lillian Amanda Evans, was a witch. It was all she could think about. Even if Petunia thought it was silly or even childish, she thought it was wonderful. She had to tell Gramma Isla. She'd be so proud of her, especially after hearing all those stories for so long. Would she get to meet any of those fairytale creatures? Oh wouldn't that be lovely? Maybe she'd have an idea on it. After all the old woman did have a bunch of stories that hinted at magic. Her Gramma Isla was considered a sweet if silly lady. She had met her grandfather Henry when she was about eleven years old. They had started off as tentative friends until it slowly blossomed into love. Grandfather Henry would always indulge her with her talks of magic and elves and wands and the like. Though now that she thought about it, plenty of what she learned from Severus over the last four years sounded similar to the stories her Gramma Isla knew. Could her grandmother really be a witch? If so, why didn't she say anything? Did she not think her powers would transfer over to her children or grandchildren? _I suppose maybe she thought we'd have no magic at all._ She mused. I _wonder if it skips generations or something._ It was definitely something for her to look into. _Still,_ she thought, _I have magic. I'm a witch. I'm. A Witch._ Her first Hogwarts letter. She couldn't wait to open it. Oh wouldn't her parents be proud of her? Lily had been too caught up in staring at her letter that she didn't even notice someone standing in her bedroom doorway.

"Well?" Petunia asked, leaning against the door frame, her blonde hair showing more curls after having been cut short a few days prior. At age thirteen, she had traded her long hair for short curls and swapped her trousers more often for skirts.

"Well what?" Lily replied, glancing at her. Even though she was eleven and already beginning puberty, she would forever prefer her trousers to a skirt any day. Petunia simply rolled her eyes.

"Are you going to open it or what?" she asked, stepping into the bedroom, arms crossed.

"Am I going to open - Oh! do you mean my letter?" Lily responded, tucking a stray red lock behind her ear.

"What else would I mean, Lillian?"

"Well you can't blame me, Petunia. I'm nervous. Besides, I thought that this was all 'freakish' stuff to you? Did you say it was unnatural?" Petunia looked at her, quiet, but more withdrawn than anything.

"Tu-Tu? Are you okay?" Lily asked. She put her letter down on her bedside table as her sister came inside and sat down on the bed with her. Despite both their faults, they did truly love each camaraderie was evident in Lily's first word "Tu-tu". An attempt at saying her sister's name, despite the butchering of it. From then on they had dubbed each other "Tu-Tu" and "Riri".

"I was jealous, okay? I guess I still am." Petunia sighed, wrapping her arms around herself a bit.

"What? Jealous? Of me? Why?" Lily responded.

"Why? Why?! Why the bloody hell wouldn't I be?! Lily, you get to go to a school made for MAGIC. You get to discover a whole new world! You'll get to see things straight from Gramma Isla's stories that I could only dream about! It's all you or even our parents could think about. I managed to get into a decent school that I thought would make them proud of but it's swept under the rug with all this talk about magic this and magic that! What do you think will happen when you leave and forget about the life you have here?!" Petunia replied, looking a bit frustrated with the situation.

Lily looked at her quietly. "Petunia, you know that's not true. I would never forget -" she was cut off with a snort.

"Yes you would. You already have. Lillian, after you met that boy Severus, all you can think about is how wonderful it'll be to have magic! You already forgot about numerous of our summer plans in lieu of being with him! What happens when you leave for this school and forget about me completely? What then, Lily?"

"Petunia that isn't nice. Sev doesn't have many friends, you know that. It'd be rude to leave him all alone. Besides didn't we go to the London Library last Saturday?" Lily looked puzzled.

"What about me? I wasn't even asked to go. I wanted to join in but before I could ask, your new little friend convinced both you and our parents that I didn't want to be around what I would consider boring. I already have numerous bookshelves within my room next to my dance bar, Lillian! You know what my room looks like that should've clued you in!" Petunia snarked a bit.

* * *

"Okay so maybe not last Saturday. But you're speaking nonsense! Surely we've spent plenty of time together. What about the annual town fair? We always go together then!" Lily spluttered.

Petunia shook her head, looking at her dryly. "Lillian, once again you have forgotten that it was you and Snape together then. Not me. Be honest with yourself, the only time we've hung out as sisters was in April because of my birthday."

As Lily looked at her upset sister, she seemed to wilt on the spot.

"Has it really been that bad? I really didn't spend time with you? I know you've always loved reading and dancing, Petunia. But I just got so caught up in everything magical - I thought it'd be something that would make you proud. Oh Tu-tu, I'm so sorry if it's been like me pushing you away."

Petunia sighed and pulled her close. "It's both of our faults so I apologize as well. I did want to spend more time with you but Snape would always brush me off. I should've supported your excitement more. I was nine though and nine year olds always make mistakes. Then there's that rejection letter I got from the Dumbledore guy. I guess knowing where you were headed just made me feel bitter."

It felt nice to simply be hugging her older sister again. But something wriggled in the back of her brain. Rejection letter?

"What do you mean you got a rejection letter?"

Petunia pulled back, a sheepish red blush blooming across her pale face. "Well, a few years back, when I was eleven, I thought that maybe if I sent a letter asking about possible scholarship options then maybe, just maybe I could learn with you. I may not have magic but surely they'd at least allow me to attend some classes."

Lily looked at Petunia with awe. "You wanted to be with me? You wrote to them? What did they say?"

Petunia gave her a wry smile. "What else? They said, in the politest terms, that as a muggle I was ineligible. That's it."

Lily paused at that. Petunia had wanted to attend it with her. She even went as far as to send a letter asking for permission! But then she was rejected simply for not having the magic required. Something that Lily did have.

"That's not right though. Severus told me about potions. It doesn't even focus on using one's own magic but the magic in the gathered ingredients."

Petunia shrugged. "What can I tell you? They make it seem like a pretty package but they must be lacking in common sense."

Lily giggled. This felt nice. She had missed simply talking with her older sister. Imagine if she hadn't stopped to talk with her. How long would they have lived with this tearing at them both?

"I may have also wanted some attention from Mum and Dad. I love them, I do. But it gets annoying hearing them praise you on and on." Petunia sighed.

Lily giggled and nodded. "It's okay. At least now you're talking about it. And I promise to try and spend more time with you."

"And I promise to stand by you and to try to not let my own jealousy break us again." Lily smiled before tugging Petunia into a large hug.

Petunia smiled. "Now open it already. You're building up too much suspense!"

"Okay! Okay!" Lily smiled brightly and opened up the letter. To her delight, she and Petunia both read about her acceptance to the prestigious Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Included within the letter was a book list as well as what supplies she'd need and what clothing she'd require. After glancing through it once more, Petunia was quick to give a snort of laughter.

"What is it?" Lily asked.

Petunia looked at her, blue eyes merry and bright. "Just where in London do you think we'll find this? And look at some of those items. Three inch parchment rolls? Really? It'd be easier if you simply picked up a bulk of mundane school supplies and books so you don't waste any of your magical ones. Might as well make a proper shopping list then."

* * *

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"I mean we shouldn't take this at face value. You're still a part of this world too."

Lily looked at her. "Are you sure? I doubt electricity would work well with magic, Tu-tu."

Petunia rolled her eyes. "Then don't get anything electrical based. But Riri, you have to agree. It's ridiculous!"

"It is a bit. But it's a magic school we're talking about Tu-tu." Lily agreed, before looking back at the letter in her hand.

"Honestly Lillian, you sound as if learning magic will solve everything else for you later on!" Petunia remarked.

Lily looked at her sheepishly. "Wouldn't it? I mean I could just use magic and make it seem like I'm still a part of this world."

"Urgh! Use your common sense, Lillian Amanda! If you did that, you'd only be lying about your abilities to do stuff. You realize that the Magical world is probably centuries behind ours, right? i bet they don't even know about Telephones!"

"Okay so perhaps you've a point. Still, I don't know what you expect me to do about it. It's a MAGIC school, Petunia. It's not like I can just attend both Magical and Muggle schooling."

Petunia paused. "What's to say you can't?"

"What?"

"My current Secondary also runs a homeschooling course. We can get you enrolled in it and you can work on the assignments with your studies in magic."

Lily looked at her sister as if she had grown a second head. Is she mad? She couldn't possibly do that! It'd be a rude gesture towards those living in the Magical world wouldn't it? Besides she was already so far behind, despite learning about it all from her friend Severus.

"Well? Do you want to try it or not?"

"I'm not sure, Petunia. I mean, I'm only supposed to learn Magic while there, aren't I?"

Petunia grinned. "You can learn whatever you want. There's nothing against it. And it will be you that's both teaching and studying the work by yourself or with whoever chooses to join you. And you are Lillian Amanda aren't meant to stand in. You're meant to stand out. If they don't like the idea that you want to be a part of both worlds, that's their problem."

"Well then what do you suggest then?"

Petunia simply smiled at her sister. "I say we play it to your strengths, just like Gramma Isla taught us. We'll convince Mum and Dad to sign you up for homeschooling and purchase as many books as possible. You can study them with you at Hogwarts and mail back the homework."

Lily paused a bit. "I suppose so. But do you think they'll agree to it?"

Petunia rolled her eyes. "Mum and Dad both adore you already. I'm pretty certain they'll say yes, Riri."

Lily looked at her. "Alright. I'll ask them. Why don't you put together a list then?"

Petunia nodded. "Sounds fine to me. Better get going and ask first." Lily nodded and left her room to go ask her parents.

David Evans and Violet Evans were both sitting down in their living room, reading the daily papers. David had a decent build and was around six foot or so. His blonde hair having a slight wave in it. Violet was a bit shorter, just bordering the height between being petite and mid-normal height for women. She had a darker shade of red hair she kept back in a loose bun.

"Mum? Dad?" Lily walked up to them. They both put down their papers.

"What is it Sweetie?" Violet asked.

"I got my Hogwarts letter today. Petunia and I were talking and we were wondering if -" She was cut off from replying.

"You got your letter? That's great! Did you want to go out shopping today then?" David grinned.

"Maybe - but that's not what I'm saying. Petunia and I were talking and she suggested -" Once more, she was cut off.

"Can you believe it, dear? A witch! In our family!" Her mother gushed.

* * *

"I know isn't it exciting?" Her father nodded and grinned brightly.

"Will you both please just listen to me?!" Lily shouted at them both. The two adults paused their smiles and really looked at their daughter.

Violet went over and pulled her close. "Okay, Lily. We're listening."

Lily huffed out a sigh. "I've been saying that Petunia and I talked and she suggested I sign up for either summer school or homeschooling to work on with my Hogwarts education."

"Why? Your friend said Hogwarts was a Premier school, right?" David asked, looking a bit puzzled.

Lily pulled away from her parents. "Yeah but it deals with Magic, Dad. I know you guys are happy and all. I am too. But Sev told me that the Magical world is secretive. So Petunia's idea has merit. I mean seriously - if I just go to Hogwarts for the next seven years, I'll only have my primary education to fall back on in this world."

Violet 's eyes softened and she smiled.

"Alright. Go on and let your sister know we agree. I'm guessing she wants to learn a bit of magic herself too?"

Lily nodded sheepishly before bounding back to her room.

Furrowing her brow, Petunia paused a bit to think. While the idea was a good one, they still needed to convince their parents to let Lily go through with it. It wouldn't do for one of the Evans girls to claim to be off at a prestigious board school only to show up with no equivalent of it within their world. And loathe as she was to admit, it was probably best to include that friend Severus Snape of hers in on it. _That's if he even agrees to it in the first place._ Petunia thought. _I'd honestly like him if he didn't treat me with disdain._ Petunia had turned back to thinking over possible additions to Lily's school list. She was certain at the end it would end up costing them more than necessary but it would be worth it at least. So caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear her younger sister step back into the room.

"Petunia? Tu-Tu?"

"Hmm? What?" Petunia glanced up.

Lily stood with a beaming grin. "They agreed! But that's not the best part yet!"

Petunia tilted her head. "What's the best part then?"

Lily beamed. "Mum asked if you wanted to learn some magic as well. I'm pretty sure we'll be getting some books for you as well."

Petunia stared at her. "Are you serious, Riri? They agreed?"

Lily nodded her head, grinning brightly.

Petunia beamed.

"We know what all we'll need for Hogwarts but what could we add to it for homeschooling?"

Lily beamed, moving to take a seat next to her older sister. She was quick to pull out a new sheet of paper and a pen, quick to scribble down what was definitely needed for Hogwarts.

"Well for starters, Potions is like their equivalent of Chemistry right? We should see if you can get some protective clothing like lab coats and some goggles or even some hair nets. It may make you look odd but if you explain it to your professors, they should be proud that you took safety seriously." Petunia proposed.

Lily nodded, writing down the addition of lab safety equipment.

"Yes but wouldn't there be spells protecting the brewer?"

"There are but they only get used on extremely difficult potions." A new voice replied. Both girls paused and looked up. There standing in the bedroom doorway was one Severus Snape. His hair was disheveled and he wore a rather large shirt that looked ready to swallow him. It was raggedy and did little but enhance his "grungy" appearance.

"Severus! Did you get your letter too?" Lily asked.

Severus nodded. "I did. But what are you doing with Petunia?"

"What? I can't be with my sister?" Petunia snapped.

"Well last time you called us both Freaks so you tell me." He replied.

Lily sighed. "Will both of you quit it? Besides, she already apologized to me. Actually, Petunia you should also apologize to Severus."

* * *

Petunia looked a bit sour. "I apologize for my jealousy."

"Jealousy? That's your excuse?" Severus remarked.

"Yes. Jealousy. I know it's petty but it's true."

Severus scoffed. He still had his lips drawn into an unpleasant sneer.

 _He can think what he wants._ Petunia thought. _I've said my piece._

"That's enough for both of you! Severus, Petunia apologized so leave her be. She's helping me refine my list." Lily looked at them.

"Helping? Just how the bloody hell can she help? She doesn't even attend Hogwarts. She can't help you. Only I can and you know it." Severus snarked. Both girls looked at him as if he had grown two heads.

Petunia replied sharply. "It's a little something called "Common Sense" you utter prat! Something you apparently seem to lack!" Just as Severus was about to reply, Lily clapped her hands together. She was frowning, her green eyes looking acidic in nature.

"Severus Tobias Snape. Petunia is helping me whether you like it or not. So stop being a bloody toerag and either help or leave."

"Fine." He replied curtly. Despite the ultimatum, both girls knew he wouldn't leave. He was too fond of Lily to do that. Lily urged her sister to scoot over on the bed, so as to offer Severus some room. Petunia did so reluctantly. She never liked how possessive Severus seemed to be over her sister. It always creeped her out.

"Lab Coats, goggles, and hairnets for Potions, right?" He asked.

"Yeah. I mean it sounds like a mix between my Cooking and Chemistry courses in school. Both require precision but one requires a more delicate touch." Petunia replied.

Severus nodded. _She has a point. Even if I am loath to admit it._ He thought quietly.

"True. Oh what if we see if we could get them to be charmed with added protections?" He asked.

"We'd definitely ask about that." Petunia nodded. Lily hummed while adding in that small note. While it was still a bit unnerving to find out that magic was real, the girls were steadfast in their belief on maintaining a part in both worlds.

Lily nodded. "Her ideas make sense. I don't even know how to use a quill and they want me to write all of my work with one? Come on!"

Petunia nodded. "I mean wouldn't using quills in your mathematics and geology courses be a bit tricky too?"

Severus hummed. "That's true. But as far as I know, Hogwarts doesn't teach any Muggle courses. And if you do bring in this stuff, it'll paint a target on your back for the Purebloods."

Petunia scoffed. "Let their fragile egos cry then. We should also see about getting you some calligraphy pens, notebooks, folders, and a possible bookbag. These wizards use parchment for everything and I bet it costs them a lot to use it. At least this way you can practice good penmanship and save on using your parchment as the final draft for any of the homework you get assigned." Lily nodded. While yes she still liked the idea of magic, even she could tell from the required Hogwarts list that wizards still lived a bit backwards.

"Alright. But I'm gonna work smarter, not Harder." Lily grinned.

Severus looked at them. "Both of you are mental. Remember my advice on the Purebloods? You know the ones with a rather large say in how the Magical world is run?"

"Then I'll introduce them to the Evans Family temper." Lily grinned, her teeth looking sharp. Eventually the trio came up with a rather revised shopping list.

"Petunia?" Lily paused, looking up at her. "Thank you. Thank you for talking to me. I don't want to imagine what it'd be like if we stayed apart." Petunia paused and glanced back at her, a soft smile on her face. "I want to thank you as well, Lillian. Thank you for actually listening to what I have to say. It means a lot to me."

Lily smiled. The trio glanced down at the revised list they had put together.

Revised Hogwarts List

Uniform

1\. 3 Sets of Black Robes

2\. 5 Button up Shirts

* * *

3\. 5 Undershirts

4\. 2 Blazers

5\. 1 Jumper

6\. 7 Pairs of Socks/Tights

7\. 2 Pairs of Trousers/Skirts

8\. 2 Sets of Neckties

9\. 1 Winter Cloak with Silver Fastenings

10\. 1 Rain Cloak

11\. 1 Plain Pointed Hat

12\. 3 Pairs of Protective Dragonhide/Leather Gloves

13\. 2 Sets of Formal Robes for special occasions

14\. 2 Sets of Thermals

15\. 1 Pair of Shoes

16\. 1 Pair of Boots

Physical Education

1\. Gym Bag

2\. Plimsolls

3\. Trainers

4\. Tshirt

5\. Shorts/Trousers

6\. Socks

7\. Swimwear

8\. Towel

9\. Swimming Goggles

Book List

1\. "The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1" by Miranda Goshawk

2\. "A History of Magic" By Bathilda Bagshot

3\. "Magical Theory" by Adalbert Waffling

4\. "A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration" by Emeric Switch

5\. "One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi" by Phyllida Spore

6\. "Magical Drafts and Potions" by Arsenius Jigger

7\. "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" by Newt Scamander

8\. "The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection" by Quentin Trimble

9\. Mathematics Homeschool Course

10\. Literature Homeschool Course

11\. Science Homeschool Course

12\. Composition Homeschool Course

13\. Geography Homeschool Course

14\. History Homeschool Course

Stationary

1\. 3 Rolls of Parchment

2\. 3 Bottles of Ink

3\. 1 Set of Quills

4\. Fountain Pen

5\. Handwriting Pen

6\. Ink Eraser / Correction Fluid

7\. Pencil

8\. Eraser

* * *

9\. 30cm Ruler

10\. Pencil Case

11\. Highlighters

12\. Colouring Pencils/Pens

13\. Glue Stick

14\. Calculator

Equipment

1\. 1 Wand

2\. 1 Cauldron (Pewter Standard Size 2)

3\. 2 Sets of Vials (Glass or Crystal)

4\. 1 Telescope

5\. 2 Set Brass scales

6\. 2 Sets of Lab coats

7\. 2 Sets of Protective Goggles

8\. 2 Sets of Hairnets

9\. Bookbag

10\. Nametags

"This is a rather long list." Lily looked at it.

"True but it doesn't really hold all of the clothes you'll need." Petunia nodded.

"How many would I need?" Lily looked at her, almost like she was crazy.

"You heard Snape tell you the school was in Scotland right? They have freezing winters. And you'll be in a castle. With literally no electricity." Petunia chuckled, looking at her little sister wryly.

Severus looked at them. "As much as I loathe to admit this, Lily, your older sister has a point. Though I'm sure we'll be learning warming charms a bit before the winter really sets in. And we'll have tons of fireplaces to curl up by."

Petunia grinned.

Lily blushed. "Right. Sorry."

Petunia smiled. "It's okay. Now let's get this list down to Mum and Dad. Maybe if we're quick enough, then we can go shopping today!"

"Really? But we don't even know where to go. Aren't we supposed to wait for a professor for help?" Lily asked.

"Well," Severus sat up a bit, fidgeting with his hands, "If Petunia doesn't mind, I'm pretty sure I can get my mother to help lead us to Diagon Alley."

"Really, Sev? That'd be amazing! What do you say, Petunia?" Lily beamed brightly.

Petunia paused, taking her time to think. Truthfully she didn't want to spend any more time than necessary around Severus Snape but it would make things a lot easier if they knew where to go for the more magical school supplies.

"All right. But if we're doing this, then I want to make a few things clear. We'll do shopping for you both while grabbing anything I could learn about too."

Severus looked at her blankly. "What are you talking about? I loath charity, Petunia and you know that."

"Well it isn't then, Snape. You just offered us information on how to get to the Magical equivalent of a shopping center. I figured offering to purchase your things would be a good way of an even trade." Petunia snarked.

Lily looked between her older sister and current friend.

"No fighting, remember? And Sev, please just say yes. We could get you stuff that actually fits for once."

Severus paused, looking thoughtful. One the one hand, he was loath to accept any form of charity or pity. It simply didn't sit well with his pride. On the other, he knew Lily was genuine in her wishes and the offer made by Petunia was appealing.

"Oh all right." He grumbled, a faint tinge of pink dusting his cheeks as he turned away from Lily's bright doe eyes. Lily giggled and rushed out of her room with Petunia and Severus hot on her heels.


End file.
